Hasta esa noche
by Mariah N. D
Summary: -He soñado contigo desde que era un niño, Alice... / Alice Liddel y Wendy Darling han sido muy cercanas desde pequeñas, siempre inventando disparates sobre mundos fantásticos. Pero todos tenemos que crecer. Mientras que Wendy se adentra en el mundo de los adultos, Alice permanece fiel a su adorado Wonderland, sola pero fiel. Hasta esa charla. Hasta ese baile. Hasta esa noche.


Las reuniones familiares no me emocionaban mucho, pero iban a presentar a mi prima más querida en sociedad y eso implicaba que mi excéntrica presencia era más que requerida.

Por aquel lejano tiempo de bailes y carrozas yo aún era Alice Lidell, la hija loca del doctor Lidell. También por entonces, hacía realmente poco que el profesor Dogson -o Carroll, como él prefería- había dejado de frecuentarme y yo lo extrañaba enormemente. El profesor había sido mi amigo, había escuchado mis disparates y me había contado los suyos, sin importar lo que nadie más pensara de nuestra relación, nos amábamos. Nos amábamos, sí, pero él me amaba como una hermanita, mientras que yo lo amé como un hombre; a menudo pensaba que eso había deteriorado nuestra relación, mi amor hacia él como mujer y ya no como niña lo había asustado con la espantosa realidad: yo estaba creciendo y no me detendría, posiblemente pensó que me dejaría invadir por el aburrido mundo adulto y que lo dejaría atrás. Prefirió dejarme él primero. A pesar de ello, mi amor por el profesor Dogson estaba casi superado.

-Señorita.

Alcé la mirada y vi al cochero ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a bajar del carruaje. Por un segundo consideré bajar brincando e ignorar su mano, pero me contuve, por respeto a mi querida prima.

Me parecía estúpido que sus padres hubieran esperado tanto para presentarla en sociedad, mi conservadora tía decía que una jovencita no debía ser presentada en sociedad hasta que estuviera bien instruida en todas las artes y fuera una digna compañía. A menudo reprendía a mis padres por haberme presentado apenas haber cumplido los trece. Mi prima tenía ya los dieciocho años y apenas iba a ser presentada, me asaltaba el temor de que se convirtiera a causa de ello en una solterona. El temor, claro, por ella, por su felicidad, porque personalmente, prefería que se quedara así, que siguiera siendo mi compañera de juegos, que siguiera instruyéndome en el "Arte de No Crecer".

Cuando éramos pequeñas, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, todo el tiempo que ella no estaba siendo reprendida por sus estrictos padres o contando cuentos a sus hermanos y que yo no estaba tomando lecciones con mi hermana mayor o jugando con el profesor Carroll. Nos pasábamos el día tocando melodías horribles guiadas solo por nuestro nulo talento musical, contando disparates, jugando con las flores y hablando de nuestros fantásticos mundos secretos: del disparatado, animado y hermoso Wonderland, el País de Maravillas con el que yo entretenía al profesor y por el cual él siempre me preguntaba, un lugar dónde yo irónicamente me esforzaba en meter algo de sentido y buenos modales a la cabeza de cada uno de sus curiosos habitantes; y el peligroso y emocionante Neverland de ella, el País de Nunca Jamás, el lugar con el que ella y su mejor amigo entretenían a sus hermanos, un sitio lleno de aventuras donde los niños nunca crecían y había tierras llenas de criaturas míticas, como sirenas, hadas, monstruos, indios, y con mares plagados de piratas.

Fue una linda infancia a su lado, la mejor hasta que mis tíos decidieron que era el momento de hacerla sentar cabeza y recomendarla a un buen y estricto tutor, que la enseñara a usar el abanico y a ser un buen partido para un buen hombre, hasta que estuviera lista para presentarse. Debido a que tuve que dejar de verla, empecé a pasar más tiempo con el profesor Dogson. Yo ya no era del todo una niña y me enamoré de él, se lo dije y nuestra relación terminó inmediatamente. De esa forma, yo corrí la misma suerte que mi prima, salvo que como yo ya estaba presentada en sociedad, simplemente me enseñarían dejar de contar estupideces, a hablar con las otras damas de vestidos, de viajes, de maridos, de amores imposibles, de música, de poesía, de todo de lo que una dama refinada debía hablar. Lo logré medianamente, pero me negaba a dejar de fantasear con Wonderland, y a ratos recordar a Neverland.

-Alice, llegas tarde.

Mi hermana mayor lucía tan hermosa y esplendorosa como siempre, con una perfecta sonrisa. Pero yo sabía que estaba furiosa.

-Lo lamento, me retrasé por descuido.

-Lo sé, querida. Vamos. Los tíos Darling estaban empezando a agradecer tu ausencia.

A veces, ella también era capaz de reír.

-¿Qué temen que haga yo con su hija si soy tan pequeña e influenciable?

-No te hagas la santa; si bien, nunca sabré cuál de ustedes influenció a la otra. Esa cuestión fue lo que mantuvo a nuestros padres y tíos peleando entre ellos mismos en vez de reprenderlas a ustedes.

-Daría todo por volver a disparatar con ella.

Instantáneamente volví el rostro hacia mi hermana, sabiendo que no debería haber sacado el tema. Pero ella no había perdido la calma.

-Alice, te suplico que te comportes esta noche. Gwendoline ha sufrido mucho la estricta regencia de los tíos para llegar a este día. No lo arruines, ya es bastante escandaloso que asistas con el cabello en ese estado.

"En ese estado" traducción: suelto.

-Me gusta más así, además ¿estás sugiriendo que ella deseaba eso?

-Gwendoline es inteligente y razonable, hermana, ahora que está crecida, debe entender. Al igual que tú.

Suspiré y callé. No tenía sentido discutir.

Entramos al salón y miré por todas partes a algunas de las damas más refinadas de Inglaterra, y a los caballeros, claro.

Mi tía Mary se nos acercó con la sonrisa más forzada que pudiera imaginar.

-Alice, empezaba a temer que no nos acompañaras esta noche.

Sonreí con dulzura.

-Es de damas jóvenes la impuntualidad, querida tía. Será un buen consejo para Wendy en sus próximas fiestas.

-Gwendoline, sin no te molesta, cariño. Y la puntualidad es una cualidad de cualquier dama.

-No en este siglo, querida tía.

Con esa grosera y airada frase, me di la vuelta y empecé a buscar a mi prima, preparándome para lo que iba a encontrar.

Entre tanta familia, era desesperante y monótono, pues conocía todas las caras y no había nada nuevo por ver. Me senté afuera en una mesa de té y comencé a jugar con la tetera y las tazas como si frente a mí tuviera de nuevo la mesa de té del Sombrerero, el Lirón y la Liebre de Marzo, como si de nuevo estuviera atrapada en esa eterna hora del té.

-Nadie se acercaría a una señorita que juega con las tazas de té.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con una alta muchacha de rizos castaños, mirada despejada y un lindo vestido azul claro, menos voluminoso que el mío, pero voluminoso al fin. Tarde un segundo en reconocerla.

-¡Wendy! -exclamé abrazándola ante la reprobatoria mirada de las damas más mayores.

-¡Alice!

-¡Qué hermosa te encuentras, querida prima!

Wendy alzó una ceja.

-Así que has aprendido a comportarte.

Fugazmente, le enseñé la lengua.

-Más o menos.

-Ven aquí, querida. Hay alguien a quién quiero presentarte.

-¿Que no deberías estar buscando marido para ti misma?

Sonrió estúpidamente, al contrario del reproche o de la respuesta ingeniosa que yo esperaba.

-Precisamente. Y quiero que lo conozcas.

Me frené aterrorizada.

-Espera… ¿ya te comprometieron?

-Todavía no, mi padre esta reticente a él. Pero mi madre lo aprueba totalmente.

-Cuéntame.

-¿Recuerdas a Neverland?

-¡Por supuesto! -respondí entusiasmada de que sacara el tema.

-¿Recuerdas al muchacho que lo creó conmigo?

-Nunca lo conocí… ¿es él? ¡Pero tus padres lo odiaban!

-Sí, pero en estos años se enlistó en el ejército, tiene un rango muy respetable para tener veinte años. Ahora es un lord.

-¿Un lord, sin fortuna?

-Está bien acomodado pero no es rico. Mi matrimonio con él le daría a nuestra familia un emblema y a su nombre le daríamos fortuna. Es de lo más provechoso si lo analizas.

-¿Por qué tu padre esta reticente?

-Por qué a causa de él, mis hermanos y yo le hicimos muchas diabluras de pequeños.

Bajé la vista. Wendy parecía tan cambiada, tan influenciada por el mundo de los adultos. Me pregunté si la aplastante sensación que me invadía era similar a la que había sentido respecto a mí el profesor Dogson.

-Ya veo… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Peter?

Su expresión se crispó ligeramente.

-Sí, pero no debes referirte a él tan familiarmente, puesto que eres mi prima y él es casi mi prometido.

-¿Lord Peter, entonces? -espeté con burla.

Ella sonrió de lado.

-Coronel Peter Llewelyn-Davis -respondió orgullosa.

-¿No dijiste que era un lord?

-También puedes llamarlo así. Lord Peter Llewelyn-Davis.

-Ya veo…

Baje la vista resentida, triste incluso. Si Peter también había ya perdido algo de sí mismo, era lógico que yo fuera la siguiente. Tal vez era momento de crecer y madurar.

-No bajes la vista, querida prima. Madurar no es el suceso horrible que nosotras creíamos, te abre la mente y te deja discernir entre lo que te hará feliz y lo que no.

-No me cabe duda de ello, Wendy.

-Gwendoline, Alice. No debes llamarme Wendy, o los demás te imitarán y seré la comidilla en cuanto me convierta en lady Llewelyn-Davis.

Perdida, estaba perdida. Hice un esfuerzo porque la rabia no se mezclará con mi voz y sonreí.

-Bien, _Gwendoline_ , pero trata de no ilusionarte tanto con respecto a convertirte en una dama de alta clase, los lores gustan mucho de ilusionar jovencitas, en especial los que son jóvenes.

Ella rió decente y moderadamente, pero creí detectar algo de molestia en su risa.

-Pequeña Alice, tranquila, conozco a Peter, además de que nuestro matrimonio le traerá múltiples beneficios.

-Solo velo por tu felicidad, Gwendoline.

Estaba irritada, ¿yo, cotilleando sobre un matrimonio beneficioso?

-Haz caso de mis palabras, prima, he visto muchas cosas en bailes de la sociedad.

Tal y como lo esperaba, le crispó que le echara en cara que yo llevaba más tiempo en la sociedad.

-Alice, debo ir con mi madre, se supone que sea ella quién me presente, no tú. Nos vemos, prima querida.

Me dirigí hacia el centro del salón donde unas damas bailaban y otras coqueteaban.

Me senté junto a los postres y me surtí de cada dulce que quise. El baile era bonito y me gustaba bailar, pero los caballeros era muy poco interesantes. Ojala fueran capaces de bailar en silencio.

Una dama mayor me miraba con desaprobación y su hijo, joven, no me quitaba la vista de encima. Sentí asco y agradecí que el golpe que le propinó su madre lo hiciera bajar los ojos.

-Aprende a mantener alta la vista.

-Es muy linda, madre. Y parece de buena familia.

-Viene de una respetable familia, pero no es un buen partido, así que déjala.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es la hija menor del Doctor Lidell.

Y de esta manera, silencio al chico. Me pregunté que sería exactamente lo que decían de mí. Pasado un largo rato más en el que no solo hablaron de mí sino de todas las demás parias de la sociedad, la mujer se retiró a bailar y el joven caballero quedo allí. Adiviné que esperaba a que le presentaran a mi prima y a las demás casaderas.

Súbitamente, volví a escuchar su voz.

-¡Coronel! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Una de todas esas mujeres es amiga mía.

-¡Hay que ver! Me alegro de verlo en una fiesta decente.

Me pareció osado dirigirse de esa manera a un coronel, pero parecía que tenían una relación de amistad.

-La fiestas que suelo frecuentar no son indecentes.

-No es lo que un parlamentario pensaría de las fiestas de americanos.

-Debes ver el Nuevo Mundo un día. Prometo llevarte a mi próximo viaje.

Me emocioné mucho al pensar que ese tipo iría a América; yo moría por conocerla. Tal vez si dejaba que me cortejara un poco, podría hacer que me llevara con él. Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ningún joven me cortejaba debido a los rumores.

La otra voz disminuyó su volumen y supe que hablaría de mí:

-¿Quién es esa mujer?

-Yo no la llamaría mujer, coronel. Tiene mi edad, si no es que menos.

-Es muy atractiva. ¿Está comprometida?

-No, señor, pero hay una razón para ello. No le recomendaría acercarse a ella.

-¿Por qué no? Es atractiva y ese vestido indica una familia bien acomodada.

La cuenta regresiva inició en mi cabeza. Tres… dos…

-Pues no. Todo el mundo sabe que lo que tiene de hermosa lo tiene de loca.

-¿Loca? Define eso.

El otro trastabilló.

-No lo sé exactamente, pero todos saben que está loca.

-Entonces es como yo. Todos saben que estoy loco.

-No es igual, Coronel. Usted ha traído hazañas porque es valiente y temerario, por eso lo llaman loco. En cambio ella… es una mala influencia para las demás chicas.

-A mí me parece hermosa.

El otro permaneció en silencio.

-Señor, si me permite el atrevimiento, ¿no estaba usted en vías de comprometerse?

Una risa amarga vino del otro.

-Sí, así era.

-¿Era? ¿Ha retirado su propuesta?

El chico sonó tan escandalizado que bien podría haber sido una dama mayor.

-Nunca hice una propuesta. Ellos me la ofertaron a mí, y ni siquiera he aceptado formalmente.

-Lo que significa que lo estuvo pensando, ¿no es así? ¿qué lo ha llevado a decidirse por rechazarla, si se puede saber?

-Esa mujer.

Sentí que me ruborizaba mientras escuchaba nerviosa los pasos firmes de ese hombre venir hacia mí. Me atraganté la copa de champagne esperando que mis grotescos modales hicieran irse al desconocido.

-¿Me permite esta pieza, señora?

Si bien me había propuesto ignorarlo, alcé la vista con furia inmediatamente. No toleraba que me llamaran "señora", eso indicaba una cantidad muy grande de respeto, por lo que te comprometía al instante a comportarte a la altura o suicidarte socialmente.

-Realmente no tengo deseos de bailar, caballero -contesté airadamente.

-¿Prefiere sentarse sola?

-¿Qué le dice que no espero a alguien?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Intuición.

-Ya veo que me ha estado observando. No, gracias.

Tomó mi mano con fuerza pero elegancia y me levantó. A pesar de que me hacía daño, no me enfadé.

-¿Sería tan descortés para rechazarme estando ya sobre la pista?

-En efecto. Como sabrá, no tengo que salvar ninguna reputación.

A pesar de mis respuestas, me acoplé a su paso y lo deje creer que me guiaba.

-Hábleme de usted. Su persona me inspira mucha intriga.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Me sentiría más abierta a hablarle de mí si dejara de conducirse como si estuviera ante la misma reina Victoria.

-¿Me reprende por tratarla con gallardía?

-Gallardía y galantería no es lo mismo. Y ya puestos, no es ni siquiera galante.

-Muy bien, entonces permíteme llamarte más familiarmente. Volviendo a mi punto, de verdad quisiera que me hablaras de ti. Dicen que estás más loca que un americano. Y eso es mucho.

-¿Qué te hace dudarlo?

-Dicen lo mismo de mí.

-Eres un coronel, es lógico.

-Antes de ser un coronel era un chiquillo demente.

Una idea asaltó mi cabeza.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Peter.

Demonios. Wendy. Volteé instintivamente a todas partes.

-Deberíamos terminar este remedo de danza ahora.

Contrariado por mis palabras, aferró mi talle con más fuerza.

-Dame un buen argumento.

-Estás aquí para cortejar a Gwendoline Darling.

Sonrió.

-¿Eso te detiene? Porque a mí no.

Me solté empujándolo, pero me obligó a seguir el paso.

-¿Detenerme de qué? No me lío con tipos como tú.

-No te lías con nadie.

-Eso no lo sabes. Además, Gwendoline Darling es mi prima.

Esta vez fue él quien amplió la mirada como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Alice Lidell. Wendy hablaba mucho sobre ti.

-Te golpeará si la llamas Wendy.

Hizo una mueca.

-¿Tanto ha cambiado?

-Demasiado.

Carraspeó.

-Bueno, Alice Lidell, preséntame a esta nueva Wendy.

Lo creí cruel.

-No. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que Wendy me hará si te llevo con ella?

Sonrió.

-Iría yo pero si lo hago, sus padres darán por sentado que acepté sus propuestas.

Suspiré. Gire la cabeza y vi a Wendy riendo con otras señoritas muy refinadamente. Volví a mirarlo a él, en su elegante traje militar y luego bajé la mirada hacia mi voluminoso vestido.

-¿Qué pasó con todos nosotros? -susurré con nostalgia.

Peter colocó su mano en mi hombro.

-Nada que sea irremediable, Alicia.

Alcé una ceja cuando me llamó Alicia. Solo el profesor Dogson me llamaba por la forma latina de mi nombre.

-¿Dices que no es irremediable en ti?

Me ofreció su brazo con una sonrisa presuntuosa. Acepté de mala gana y me dispuse a caminar con él.

-Para nada. A decir verdad, me enfadé mucho conmigo mismo al creer que me había dejado influenciar por este mundo aburrido, pero no tarde en darme cuenta de que si quieres seguir divirtiéndote como si tuvieras diez años… solo debes hacerles creer que estás de su lado.

Arrugué el ceño no del todo de acuerdo.

-Cuando fui a la guerra logré muchas cosas peligrosas. Si miró atrás y las veo con un razonamiento adulto sé que no las volvería a hacer, porque probablemente me daría cuenta de lo imprudentes que son. Pero como un chiquillo, solo sigo jugando a los piratas.

-Pero entonces estás consciente de que es una imprudencia -repliqué sin encontrar el menor sentido a lo que decía.

-Solo un poco. Sé que lo es, pero no le tomo importancia.

Volví a torcer el gesto y lo escuché reír.

-¿Lo ves? Sigues buscándole sentido al disparate que te digo. -Sonrió- Tu sí no has cambiado nada. Ahora tengo que saber si Wendy realmente cambió.

Bajé la mirada.

-Vamos.

Nos dirigimos hacia Wendy que hablaba y coqueteaba con el mismo chico que me había estado mirando.

-Querida prima, he traído algo para ti -llamé tratando de sonar inocente.

Wendy me miró con una sonrisa que se cristalizó en su rostro al verme del brazo de Peter.

-Querida Alice, Peter, me alegro de que se hayan puesto al día por sí mismos.

Pasó por entre nosotros y entrelazó su brazo con Peter, haciéndome a un lado suavemente, pero dándome un mensaje claro.

-Peter, mis padres están viendo algo acerca del banquete, no tardarán mucho, así que espera un poco y podremos hablar con ellos lo más pronto posible.

Peter sonrió socarronamente y supe que venía algo muy malo.

-¿Para qué debería hablar con tus padres, Wendy? Sabes lo mal que tú y yo nos llevamos con los adultos.

Wendy se ruborizó y miró hacia ambos lados.

-¡Peter! No debes mencionarlo…

Él alzó una ceja.

-Wendy…

-Por favor, llámame Gwendoline. Será penoso para mí si alguien me llama Wendy teniendo mi edad en cuenta.

Él carraspeó y trato de deshacerse del abrazo de Wendy.

-Comprendo. Entonces, ¿para qué tendría yo que hablar con tus padres?

Un sonrojo de ira y vergüenza recorrió la cara de mi prima.

-¿Prefieres posponer el tema…?

-¿Qué tema?

Me pareció un poco cruel la forma en que la presionaba, rompiendo todas sus ilusiones de una "comunicación telepática de enamorados". Era demasiado para mí, yo también estaba a disgusto con la nueva Wendy, pero no podía hacerle eso a mi prima, que después de todo estaba enamorada de ese sujeto, y menos permitir que me creyera culpable. Además, su amor por Peter era lo único que aún la unía a nuestro pasado.

-Acerca de su boda, Coronel Llewelyn. Está usted aquí para pedir formalmente la mano de mi prima Gwendoline, ¿no es así? -respondí, dejándolo entre la espada y la pared. Por muy "infantil" que él mismo se considerara, había dicho que tenía que mantener un perfil para poder divertirse, ¿rechazaría a Wendy en su propia fiesta?

Mi prima me dirigió una expresión de agradecimiento y Peter una larga mirada, como evaluando mis intenciones tras el comentario. Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió apenas perceptiblemente, en una actitud retadora. Me asusté al darme cuenta de que se había tomado mis palabras como un reto.

-Temo, señoritas, que sus cotilleos femeninos me han metido en un desagradable malentendido.

La expresión de Wendy se descompuso. La mía también.

-Lo lamento mucho, Wendy, pero no es tu mano la que he venido pedir esta noche.

Los ojos y las cejas de Gwendoline conjuraron indicios de llanto. Pero se recompuso, lo mejor que pudo, rápidamente.

-Ya veo… entonces, ¿a quién pertenece la mano que vienes a pedir?

Estaba tornándose en ira. Decidí irme antes de que se desatara un problema. Caminé hacia atrás y, unos minutos después, cuando me hube alejado bastante, escuche una rabieta y un golpe. Me volví rápidamente para ver Wendy alejándose iracunda y a Peter con el rostro volteado.

Me sentía culpable. Tal vez si Peter no hubiera tomado mis palabras como un reto, simplemente le hubiera aclarado que no la pretendía… pero de eso a inventarle que quería a otra… me hacía enfadar pero al mismo tiempo me alegraba, me alegraba que ella se diera cuenta de las consecuencias de ser tan ilusa con los caballeros.

Me senté en el mismo lugar de antes, escuchando a la gente murmurar ahora sobre la rabieta de prima. Escuché hablar a unas chicas de clase alta, y como siempre, yo era parte de los cotilleos.

-¡Pobre Gwen! Tan ilusionada y segura que estaba de que el coronel la desposaría.

-Es culpa suya. Todo el mundo sabe que al Coronel le gustan las batallas difíciles, y Gwen se abrió tanto a él que estoy segura de que él habría podido desvirgarla sin que ella pusiera la menor resistencia.

-¡Por dios! ¡No debes decir esas cosas!

-Sabes que es verdad.

-Dejen de juzgar a Gwendoline, saben que no es culpa de ella. Esa chica Lidell tiene siempre que andar haciendo de las suyas.

-¿Crees que Alice tuvo algo que ver?

-¡No la llames tan familiarmente! Creerán que somos sus amigas. Y sí, _sé_ que ella tiene la culpa de todo esto. La vi bailando con el Coronel antes de que pasara todo.

-¿Qué podría haberle dicho para que él la prefiriera por sobre Gwen?

-¿Preferirla por sobre Gwen? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Tuve al instante un mal presentimiento. Peter estaba llevando muy lejos su espíritu retador.

-Alice. Madre y Padre quieren verte -alcé la vista y vi a mi hermana, lucía preocupada pero alegre.

-¿Qué sucedió con Wendy y Peter? -le pregunté acompañándola.

-Peter dijo que no había venido a pedirla a ella esta noche…

-Escuché eso, ¿pero que hizo que ella lo golpeara?

Ella me observó largamente.

-Alice, te ruego que seas sincera, ¿de verdad no tuviste nada que ver en esto?

Me asusté al mismo tiempo en que me ofendí.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Ella suspiró.

-Te creo, hermana. Entonces, debo decirte que tras esta noche tu reputación recaerá aún más entre las damas, pero subirá entre los caballeros.

-De verdad no me gusta cómo suena eso.

-Será mejor para ti y todo aquel relacionado contigo que sea así. Es mejor que el aprecio por parte de ambos, y es definitivamente mucho mejor que si los hombres no te tuvieran simpatía.

-No entiendo.

-Si los caballeros gustan de ti ofrecerán oportunidades a tus familiares buscando tu simpatía, y si las mujeres te desprecian, los hombres te buscaran aún más.

-Ningún caballero gusta de mí. Además, ¿qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto? ¿por qué será mi reputación la que crezca?

Intuía la respuesta, pero quería saberla.

-Pronto todo el mundo se preguntará que hay en ti que hizo que el coronel Llewelyn-Davis te eligiera por sobre la preparada y encantadora Gwendoline Darling.

Me frené en seco.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

Ella asintió.

-Padre y madre quieren verte porque Peter acaba de pedir tu mano.

-¿Se lo dijo a Wendy? ¿Por eso lo golpeó?

Asintió de nuevo.

-Oh, no… Wendy me va a odiar…

-Ahora mismo Alice, deberías olvidar eso y estar alegre. No serás una solterona.

Yo quería matar a Peter.

-¿Qué han dicho nuestros padres? ¿No se les ocurre que lo que le ha hecho a Wendy podría hacérmelo a mí?

Ella asintió.

-Ya lo han pensado, pero todo el mundo sabe que… no era él quien la cortejaba a ella.

Entendí lo que quería decir.

-¿Es decir que ahora ella quedará como una arrastrada?

Asintió.

-Por dios… ¿y los tíos Darling que han dicho?

-No están enfadados con nuestros padres.

-¿Me culpan a mí?

-El tío George no, pero la tía Mary sí que lo hace. Dice que Peter se había mostrado muy dispuesto hasta después del baile contigo.

-Esto no es posible, ¡nos hemos reunido esta noche!

Mi hermana iba a replicar, pero mi madre apareció con una gran sonrisa, seguida de mi padre y Peter.

-¡Alice! Ven, querida, necesito que nos presentes formalmente a este maravilloso muchacho.

Torcí la cara con asco.

-¿Hablas del maravilloso muchacho que acaba de humillar a Wendy?

Mi madre me reprendió con la mirada.

-Alice, sabes que eso no es así.

Me acerqué a Peter sin sonreír.

-¿Te parece si hablamos un momento?

Nos alejamos.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Él se echó a reír.

-¡Debiste ver las caras de George y Mary Darling!

-¡No es gracioso! ¿por qué dijiste eso?

Se puso serio.

-Porque son mis intenciones, Alice. Me quiero casar contigo.

Me sentí como una segunda opción.

-No quiero ser tu "ya qué". -Me di la vuelta y me dispuse a irme.

-Alice, no quería casarme con Wendy desde el principio -dijo caminando a mi altura.

-¡Ibas a aceptarla!

-Porque era mi amiga más querida, como mi hermana. Quería que fuera feliz y al mismo tiempo cuidarla de no dejarse llevar por esto. Pero es demasiado tarde… -añadió con tristeza.

-Lo sé, pero eso no justifica que te quieras meter conmigo ahora -aceleré el paso.

-¡¿Quieres detenerte, Alice?! ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes a dónde demonios vas!

Me detuve y me crucé de brazos frente a él.

-¿Qué? -espeté groseramente.

-Siempre que Wendy hablaba de ti, me sentía prendado… tu Wonderland era tan similar a mi Neverland… y todas tus historias eran exactamente como las mías. Muchas veces nos imaginé a los dos contándonos historias. Moría por conocerte, hasta que las separaron a ti y a Wendy y te perdí el rastro. Creí que habrías cambiado, pero nada más pisar este salón escuche todo acerca de la hija rara del doctor Lidell.

Estaba desarmándome… me atraía, me recordaba mucho al profesor Carroll, pero más atractivo y mucho más atrevido, más… _hombre_.

-La hija rara del doctor Lidell -repetí sintiendo las palabras como una especie de peso honorífico, como si fueran un título.

Él asintió aparentemente conmocionado.

-Alice. La que lo que tiene de loca… lo tiene de hermosa.

Me ruboricé sintiendo aquello como el cumplido más hermoso que nadie podría haberme dado. Carraspeé.

-Aun así, Peter, nada de esto quita lo que le has hecho a Wendy. Y que podrías hacérmelo a mí.

Ya no sabía si realmente defendía a mi prima o solo estaba siguiendo el concejo indirecto de la chica de antes de hacerme la difícil. Porque indudablemente, Peter me gustaba.

-Alice, la diferencia entre Wendy y tú es que tú realmente me gustas, desde que Wendy me hablaba de ti.

¿Qué debía hacer yo? ¿Aceptarlo?

-Peter… aún si yo… aun si yo te quisiera… por simple respeto a mi amistad con Wendy, no puedo aceptarte.

-¿Por qué no? Wendy no habría hecho lo mismo por ti.

La ira regresó.

-Claro que sí.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tal vez la antigua Wendy, Alice.

Baje la vista _casi_ derrotada.

-Volvamos con tus padres… _por favor_.

Nos imaginé juntos contándoles cuentos fantásticos a nuestros hijos. Me ruboricé, siendo que se trataba de la primera vez que pensaba en hijos.

-Wendy va a odiarme.

-Ya te odia. Pero eventualmente… se dará cuenta.

-Wendy es terca. Siempre lo ha sido en todo lo referente a ti.

Suspiré.

-Aún si no te casas conmigo, no la buscaré a ella otra vez, Alice. Así que si crees que con rechazarme ella te perdonará… temo que no será así.

Jamás se me había ocurrido que estaría en esta clase de situaciones. No sabía qué hacer, Peter me gustaba, Wendy estaba perdida desde antes… sacudí la cabeza.

-No creo ser lo bastante madura para estar en una relación seria, menos en un matrimonio.

Él sonrió.

-¡Esa es la mejor parte! Tampoco yo, nunca te reclamaré nada y ni siquiera tendrás que portarte como una dama si no quieres hacerlo, podrás usar ropa de hombre, viajaremos juntos. Seremos el par más interesante y osado que nunca se haya visto, le contaremos a nuestros hijos historias juntos… justo como lo imaginaba cuando era más pequeño.

Me enternecía que hubiera pensado en mí desde antes. Era la vida que había imaginado junto a Charles Dogson, solo que más emocionante.

No dije nada, solo me deje guiar por él de vuelta con mis padres. Ambos lucían preocupados.

-Alice, Coronel, temíamos que no volvieran.

Mi hermana me miró y notó en mí algo diferente, como siempre lo hacía. Yo estaba… _serena_. Mi padre se acercó. Toda mi familia estaba expectante.

-Entonces, doctor Lidell, -habló Peter- ¿discutimos los términos del matrimonio ahora?

Mi madre y mi hermana se sonrieron emocionadas.

Mi padre me volteó a mirar. Pude ver que estaba feliz de que un hombre de buena posición se interesara en mí, pero le nublaban los problemas que sabía que tendría con los Darling más adelante. Tal vez estaba decidiendo entre mi matrimonio y nuestra relación con los Darling. Mi madre me miró de la misma manera.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Alice?

Traté de no titubear.

-Lamentaré mucho la ruptura.

Mis padres se miraron entre sí.

-Entonces está hecho. Coronel Llewelyn, la sala de tabaco será un lugar espléndido para discutir la dote de Alice.

Las mujeres esperamos a que ellos se fueran y nosotras nos quedamos.

-Madre…

-No sé qué has hecho, Alice, pero estoy tan orgullosa como furiosa contigo ahora más que nunca.

-Madre, no he hecho nada, te lo juro. Peter ha estado enamorado de mí desde que éramos niños.

Mi madre sacudió la cabeza.

-Iba a desposar a Wendy, a la hija de _mi hermana_.

-Alice dice la verdad madre -mi hermana colocó sus manos en mis hombros.

-Tú tía me odiará a mí casi tanto como Wendy a ti, Alice, espero que hayas tenido eso en cuenta.

-Lo tengo, madre.

-Ahora deberé hablar con tu tía…

Mi madre se fue y mi hermana me abrazó.

-Voy a ver a Wendy.

Salí corriendo a buscar a mi prima, pensando en que le diría. Adoraba a Wendy a pesar de la forma en que se había cambiado, seguía queriéndola a pesar de ello y si bien iba a odiarme por lo de Peter, quería que supiera que yo no lo había planeado.

No la encontré sino hasta que vi un cúmulo de señoritas con expresiones indignadas, cariñosas y hasta tristes. Rodeaban a mi llorosa prima.

-¡Wen…! ¡Gwendoline! -aceleré el paso mientras algunas de las chicas me dirigían miradas fúricas y otras incrédulas.

-¡Vete! -espetó una de ellas.

-¡Desvergonzada! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir?

Las reconocí a todas. Wendy y yo solíamos ridiculizar sus remilgados modales cuando todas éramos niñas, ella las comparaba con las tontas sirenas de Neverland y yo con las airadas flores vivientes de Wonderland.

-Wendy, por favor, escúchame.

Mi prima levantó la cabeza y me observó.

-¿Qué más quieres, Alice?

Me incomodaba tener que hablarle delante de todas ellas, pero era mejor que nada.

-Wendy, ¿de verdad piensas que yo haría algo así? Sabes que yo jamás…

-¡Lo único que sé, Alice, es que Peter iba a desposarme a mí antes de bailar contigo!

De modo que ya la habían puesto al corriente.

-Wendy, Peter no tenía intenciones de casarse contigo…

-¡Sí que las tenía! ¡Hasta que te metiste tú!

-Yo ni siquiera lo conocía… -rogué- sabes que yo siempre amé al profesor Dogson…

Se levantó de brazos de la chica sobre la que lloraba.

-Entonces, ¿por qué vas a casarte con Peter?

Me atraganté con mis palabras, sintiendo el peso de los ojos de quiénes miraban.

-Wendy… Peter ni siquiera me había dicho nada a mí cuando te lo dijo a ti… -dije sin responder la pregunta.

-Pero luego te lo dijo y tú aceptaste.

Suspiré.

-Sí, exactamente, acepté porque lo quiero, y creo que puedo llegar a amarlo. Lo que yo quería que supieras es que no lo incité a romper tu corazón.

Sonrió con una macabra mezcla de furia y tristeza.

-¿Dices que lo quieres? ¡Aseguras haberlo conocido esta noche!

-¡Y así es! Pero de pequeños, tú nos hablabas tanto al uno del otro que nos conocimos por medio de ti -exclamé-, y al reunirnos esta noche… Peter siempre soñó conmigo y yo siempre he pensado en él con mucha curiosidad, tanta que podría decir que se volvió afecto-. A cada palabra me daba cuenta de que estaba destrozando a mi prima, pero tenía que hacérselo saber.

Wendy descompuso su expresión para volver a llorar.

-¿Por qué tú? ¡De una manera tan estúpida! ¡Yo lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños!

-¡Y él te quiso! Pero has cambiado, y nosotros no.

La deje muda por unos minutos.

-Quieres decir… todo esto es porque yo… ¿es porque madure? -sollozó- Yo solo quería ser una buena esposa para él… mi madre dijo… ¡cada segundo de instrucción ha sido por él! -sollozó.

Entonces me di cuenta del cruel juego de la tía Darling: le había asegurado que madurando conseguiría casarse con Peter, por eso estaba tan molesta con mis padres.

-Wendy…

Agitó a cabeza.

-Te odio, Alice, nunca te perdonaré por esto… has arruinado mi vida…

-Eres muy joven para decir que tu vida esta arruinada, prima.

Me sorprendió mi propia falta de tacto al decirlo.

-¡Alice! -Peter se acercó rápidamente a mí y me sorprendí de ver hasta dónde llegaba su descaro, según lo que me parecía.

-Tu madre y tu hermana están buscándote, están a punto de retirarse. -Besó mi frente- Prometo verte mañana.

Estaba a punto de molestarme con tal tamaño de descaro, hasta que Peter volvió la vista y miró a Wendy sorprendido, entonces supe que no lo hacía a propósito y me calmé.

-Wendy.

-Vete.

La mirada fúrica de Wendy no daba cuartel.

-Coronel, se lo suplico, váyase de mi casa.

Sin esperar más que eso, él tomó mi brazo y me condujo hacia afuera.

-Realmente no es así como me hubiera gustado que las cosas se dieran.

-Eso suena demasiado crecido para ti, Peter -bromeé aun con ánimo.

Me acompañó hasta el parque, donde su carruaje y el de mi familia esperaban.

-Iré mañana a verte.

Sonreí nostálgicamente.

-Supongo que ahora debemos pasar juntos más tiempo. Esto me hace sentir tan mayor.

Él también sonrió.

-No lo veas como un compromiso. Aún estamos conociéndonos.

-Sé que puedo llegar a quererte, Peter -conforme las palabras salieron de mi boca, me parecieron empalagosas, así que callé con un sonrojo.

-También yo. Sé que llegaremos a sentir mucho más de lo que sentimos ahora, pero eso no pasara si seguimos tratándonos como extraños.

Preferí no decirle que se escuchaba muy maduro.

-Tienes razón. Así que… ¿se supone que me despida cordialmente? Porque, sabes, podría despedirme al estilo Wonderland, aún recuerdo cómo hacerlo…

Fui interrumpida por un beso. Un beso tierno, pero agresivo. Posesivo. Un beso dulce propio de un amante, pero agresivo como era él. Mi primer beso, además.

-¡Peter! -susurré muy sorprendida cuando nos separamos.

-Yo prefiero que nos despidamos así.

Sonreí.

-Supongo que debería golpearte y gritar que los besos son después del matrimonio.

Él me sonrió.

-Tendrás que golpearme una segunda vez. -Y me besó de nuevo.

-¡Alice! -mi hermana estaba llamándome.

-Será me que yo… -no es necesario decir porque no terminé de hablar.

-Coronel, hermana, lamento interrumpir pero es muy tarde para que una jovencita de buena cuna este fuera de su hogar, o de su carruaje.

Seguí a mi hermana despidiéndome de Peter con una sonrisa.


End file.
